


Give Me Your Hand

by nationalnobody



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael and Luke both like each other and practically everyone knows it but them. However Michael absolutely refuses to believe that Luke could like him back and it takes the idiot multiple pushes in the right direction to finally confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr so I decided to post it here as well! Enjoy c:
> 
> Prompt: Michael and Luke like each other but they don't know the other likes them and when they have their first date together they're nervous wrecks but with Ashton and Calum's (respectively) help, the two manage to cope.

“Bro just tell him!”

“Well that’s easier said than done. He doesn’t even like me!”

“Oh shut up Michael. _Everybody_ knows you two are crushing on each other well except you and him ‘cause you guys are pretty stupid when it comes to this.”

Michael groaned in exasperation as he placed his head down on the table. He’s been meaning to ask Luke out for ages now but he’s always backed out. So what if everyone said they liked each other, it didn’t mean it was true. He just wouldn’t know what do if Luke rejected him.

He’s been in love with the clumsy idiot since the middle of year ten and he was in year twelve now. It was getting ridiculous. It’s not like he _hadn’t_ tried to ask him out, _he_ _had_ but every single time without fail something would mess up his attempts be it that Luke wasn’t at school, he was ill or literally because he had gone home.

Michael lost practically all hope after five failed attempts and decided that it was probably a sign of fate for him not to ask the boy out. However Ashton had encouraged him, a countless number of times, to go and seek out Luke and just confess, he had insisted that everything would turn out alright but Michael didn’t believe him.

Even though Michael didn’t believe him he was willing to try one last time if only to make his friend shut up about it. “Fine! I’ll do it.” Ashton opened his mouth to protest before realising that Michael had actually agreed to try and ask Luke out. It was a miracle in itself he decided.

“Finally! Go go go!” Ashton exclaimed as he began lifting Michael off the bench. “Wait what? As in right now?!” He yelled out, clearly in shock. “Yes right now or else you’ll never get around to it. I’ll text Calum and find out where Luke is.”

Ten minutes and multiple texts later Ashton slammed his palms down on the table grinning. “Luke’s at the library. Don’t worry about Calum being there, he’ll be with me. I’ll text you more details later.” Ashton informed while patting Michael on the back. “Good luck mate!” Michael only shook his head in response…

* * *

Luke didn’t know how to react, what kind of joke? Calum always said stuff like that and sometimes it really hurt because Luke knew he couldn’t have Michael, no matter how much he wanted him.

“Are you serious Hemmings? I swear by now I’m pretty sure everyone in the town knows you two are so gay for each other-” Calum paused his rant midway as his text message tone went off. He grabbed his phone and looked through the messages that were sent by Ashton. After a few minutes he turned to Luke, a devious smile on his lips. “I’m just gonna run to the bathroom. Stay here okay? Be back in a minute!” He called out as he headed for the library exit, passing a nervous Michael on the way.

“Mate I’d wish you luck but at this point you two don’t even need it.” Calum said playfully. “If you’re looking for Ashton, he’s near the playground.” Was all Michael said before shuffling into the library.

He looked at his phone once more, the message on the screen clearly displaying where he should head to. _He’s where the travel guides, atlases and globes are._ Michael had a feeling that Calum had chosen that area due to the fact that barely anybody went there and it was pretty secluded. He was grateful nonetheless.

Michael hadn’t realised it but he had been staring at his phone the whole way there and ended up bumping into the unsuspecting blonde boy. Luke, being the clumsy person that he was, had managed to fall over and in the midst of toppling over he had grabbed the shelf and brought it down with him. A loud crash resounded throughout the library but surprisingly nobody said anything.

“Luke! Shit I’m so sorry!” Michael exclaimed in a panic as he hastily began picking up the travel guides that had fallen on top of the other boy. He was lucky; Michael just might have buried himself alive if any of the atlases had landed on him.

“It’s okay! I’m fine!” Luke announced, blushing as he took Michael’s outstretched hand and was hauled to his feet. Michael’s hand was warm and Luke wished he could’ve held it for longer than a few seconds…

“So uhm…” Luke started, not really sure why Michael was here but still, he was glad. He didn’t talk to the older boy that much (something that really saddened him) and it wasn’t often that Michael would approach him so he was kind of curious as to what had brought upon the sudden change.

Michael silently fixed the shelf and continued to pick the magazines and guides up off the floor, keeping his eyes away from Luke. His attention was forced upon the younger boy when Luke started incessantly tapping him on the back and saying his name. Michael was going to lose it if this kept up.

“Yes Luke?” He question as he placed the last guide back on the shelf.

“Was there something you wanted?” Luke asked as he focused on the book he was holding. Michael froze up, _shit,_ he had nearly forgotten why he was here in the first place.

“I-I, uhm…” He took a deep breath before blurting it out like a bumbling idiot, _“Ilikeyouwillyougooutwithme?_ ” It was a jumbled mess and even Michael didn’t understand what he had just said but suddenly he had armful of Luke and he felt so relieved. He felt _so_ fucking relieved.

“Yesyesyes! And uhm I, I like you too.” Luke mumbled, he felt sort of embarrassed when he realised that he was sort of shaking. “You okay?” Michael asked, giddy at the thought that he had been the cause of Luke’s happiness. The boy in his arms only nodded in response before untangling his gangly arms from around Michael’s neck and taking a step back.

Michael revelled in the feeling of being the one to make Luke a blushing mess, it was just unexplainable. Honestly if he’d known the utter feeling of bliss and relief that would wash over him after he confessed, he would’ve done it years ago.

“I’m kinda new to this whole ‘date’ thing so uh how does pizza and a movie at my place on Friday sound?” Michael asked, his whole being was just giving off the vibe ‘awkward’. He really wished he had better social skills, they would’ve definitely come in handy right now.

“It sounds awesome. Where do you live?” Luke replied with a grin, he was having trouble keeping his glee under wraps. “Oh right! Well I live a bit away from here so maybe I should pick you up…? Round seven? If that’s okay with you that is!” He quickly added.

Luke agreed and for the rest of their break, he and Michael continued to converse about silly things like how Luke had just set ‘First Date’ by Blink-182 as his ringtone the other day and how it was all kind of funny that this had happened…

* * *

A few days had passed and now it was finally Friday. Michael was praying that he didn’t mess up or have a mental break down (with his luck he didn’t doubt it) during the date.

It was the last period of the day and his leg would _not_ stop shaking. “Michael please! It feels like our table is being inflicted with an earthquake.” Ashton said while running a hand through his curly hair. “Sorry…” Michael mumbled, forcing himself to stop moving and at least pay a bit of attention to what the teacher was droning on about.

A small note was slid over the table to him and he looked down and read it, smiling a little. _You’ll do fine, just try not to use any of your lame pick-up lines on him._

As soon as the bell for the end of the day rang Michael hastily left the classroom, grabbing Ashton on his way out. “You’re helping me get ready!” Michael explained as they rushed to his car.

It took about fifteen minutes (could’ve been ten but there was a bit of traffic) to get to Michael’s house. Luckily, his parents were away on some business trip so he had the entire house to himself and currently also Ashton.

“Michael! You want a grilled cheese sandwich? I’m making some.” Ashton called out from downstairs. Michael inwardly groaned, _of course_ _Ashton would be make sandwiches at a time like this._ He still asked for one anyway.

By the time Ashton had entered his room Michael had already decided that he would wear his favourite boots but he hadn’t a clue for his other clothes. The blonde handed a sandwich to the other boy and told him to calm down. “I’ll find you something to wear, just eat the sandwich and relax.” Ashton said and Michael was so glad he had a friend like him because he really wouldn’t be able to cope without him…

* * *

Meanwhile Luke was at home freaking out. “Cal what do I wear?! What if he calls off the date?! Oh my-He’s going to call off the date!” He yelled, moving to the centre of the webcam, his voice coated in what could only be identified as desperation.

“He’s _not_ going to call off the date you idiot! And uh just wear that black and red shirt you have and oh! Wear those penguin socks I got for you last year, they’ll be a definite charmer.” Calum said with a grin.

Luke fished out his shirt from his closet before turning to the camera, “This one yeah?” He asked holding it out in front of him.

“That’s the one! Oh and for shoes just wear your converse or like your black boots.”

The blonde was hoping Calum’s fashion choices were better than his own because he _did not_ want to look like an idiot in front of Michael. That fall in the library sure as hell didn’t help keep his dignity intact either.

“Yooo Luke, you realise your date’s in less than two hours right? Go shower. I mean you normally smell okay but you gotta try woo him with your scent alone!” Calum explained while trying to hold in his laughter.

“Calum I swear-

“Right, right Luke! Now go get ready.” And with that Calum had ended the skype call, typing out a small ‘ _good luck’_ before going offline. Luke turned off his laptop before heading into the shower. He was already a nervous wreck, he didn’t even want to imagine what he would be like when Michael would come to pick him up later that night...

* * *

Back at Michael’s house the boy was all dressed up now and had cleaned the house with the help of Ashton.

“How do I look?” He questioned, fixing his hair for the millionth time that evening. “Dashing. Oh prince Michael please whisk me away, let me be forever yours.” Ashton drawled sarcastically, clearly starting to become irritated with Michael’s antics.

Realising the tone in Ashton’s voice Michael grumbled out a ‘geez sorry’ before picking up his phone. He called up the pizza place and ordered a large pepperoni, they said he’d have to wait about twenty minutes and he was completely fine with that.

“Michael, I’ve gotta get going. I promised Calum I’d help him with his geography project but enjoy your date!” With that Ashton gave Michael a quick side hug and then he was out the door yelling something about bad pick-up lines. Michael only chuckled, _that guy_ …

He looked at his phone once again and did a double take. It was already seven? When had it become seven?! Shit, he was going to be late.

Michael rushed to his car and reversed out of his driveway, _this is just great._ He practically sped all the way to Luke’s house and was quite surprised that he hadn’t been pulled over by the police. He was thankful though, it’s not like he’d wanted to get pulled over. He checked his phone and sighed, _ten minutes late. What a great impression I’m leaving him with._

The eighteen year old quickly made his way to the front door and rang the doorbell, a few moments later the door opened to reveal a blonde-haired lady. “Hello, you must be Michael!” She greeted, Michael decided that this was probably Luke’s mum.

“Hi uh yes I’m Michael Clifford.”

“Well you can call me Liz,” She said before turning to the stairs and shouting, “Luke! Your date’s here!” Michael’s cheeks were tinted with a slight a pink now, _great._

“Mum please…” He heard Luke mumble. “Have fun dear!” Liz said before gently pushing Luke out of the door and into Michael. She smiled at the older boy before closing the door. Michael had a feeling that he’d made an okay first impression with Luke’s mum.

“Hey Mikey.” Luke said as he concentrated on looking anywhere but Michael. “Hey Lukey.” The boy replied as he slipped his hand into Luke’s before beginning to walk to the car. Luke let himself be lead by Michael to the car, his wish from the other day had seemed to come true. He was holding Michael’s hand for more than a moment and it felt absolutely wonderful…

Michael checked the time and found that the pizza would most likely be ready when they got there and so he looked to Luke who was now sitting in the passenger seat idly toying with his with his wristbands, “We’ll pick up the pizza first and then head home alright?”

Luke’s heart did a weird sort of flip-floppy thing as soon the words left Michael’s mouth, he only nodded and wished that he had been wearing a hoodie so that he could hide his red face in it.

Small talk and eleven traffic lights later _(yes, Luke was counting them)_ the duo had wound up at a small pizza place right outside of town.

“Why couldn’t we just go to Rico’s? It’s closer…” Luke had asked but Michael was having none of it, “Trust me, these guys have the best pizza. Rico’s sucks compared to them. The way these guys layer the cheese and-”

Luke learnt that day that it was best not to argue with Michael on the topic of pizza because he would _not_ let you win.

They eventually ended up back at Michael’s place, the two were now on the couch watching The Conjuring. Luke really didn’t like horror movies but he didn’t want to look like a wuss in front of Michael so he had simply agreed but he was deeply regretting that decision now.

“Whoa you see that? She just like appeared?!” Michael exclaimed as he reached out for another slice of pizza but instead of getting a pizza slice, he ended up with Luke’s hand in his.

He looked over at Luke who was staring intently at his jeans, cowering slightly. _He was scared._ Michael immediately switched the television off and brought Luke closer to him. “Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t like horror movies? We could’ve watched something else.” He asked but the blonde only shook his head and mumbled out a small ‘sorry’.

“Hey it’s okay…” Michael said softly, turning around so that he was fully facing Luke. The blonde looked up at the movement of the other and realised just how close he had shifted towards him during the movie. He felt like crawling under a rock and hiding there for a while, his beet-red face wasn’t really helping the situation either.

“You’re really cute you know that?”

Luke felt like he couldn’t breathe, had Michael really just said that? And if it felt like he couldn’t breathe before he definitely couldn’t breathe now seeing as how Michael’s lips were on his.

“I-You-Wow.” He was really making a fool of himself but Michael’s cheeks were now pink and Luke decided that was an accomplishment, _he’d_ made that happen after all.

“We’ll watch a better movie next time okay? I promise.” Michael said, moving into a lying down position before grabbing for the blonde. Luke snuggled into Michael’s embrace before piping up, “Really?! Next time?” He sounded a bit too excited even to himself but he really wanted there to be a next time.

“Of course Lukey. Next time and the time after that and the time after that too…but only if you’ll have me.”

“Of course I will Mikey.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking requests so just message me if you have one: national-nobody.tumblr.com


End file.
